User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s New Moon
At this time of day... (Cathy and Alex are seen quickly dodging several of Polly’s electrical whips while running to their designated spot. As Polly gains speed, Cathy quickly hides in the trees) Alex: Cathy? Cathy sweetheart? Where are you? (takes off with Droney) Droney, let’s soar to the air and find Cathy. (Droney beeps in agreement) Polly: So Cathy hides within these trees? That’s no problem, I’ll just grab her when I cut off these annoying trees! (Polly quickly slices the trees into pieces and sees a running Cathy for a brief moment. Smirking at her enemy’s apparent doom, Polly throws her whip at Cathy, only to be met with an anvil to face when she pulls down) Polly: What the- (The anvil cracks Polly’s face armor, making her flip over and land on her appendages) Polly: Good timing! My armor can be a race car too! (The appendages and legs turn into wheels as Polly continues her furious chase of the Turners. Cathy, who is riding a motorcycle, sees Alex flying with his drone. Cathy goes up to a tree and maneuvers through the branches before reaching Alex’s height from the ground) (As Cathy transforms her motorcycle into a hover board, Martine is seen dueling a flying Ernest on a bunch of bamboo trees with her sword while a gray truck passes by. Ernest uses the glider’s machine guns at Martine, but she jumps to another bamboo tree and swings around it before releasing herself to reach Ernest’s glider, but he quickly turns upwards, avoiding Martine’s range) Ernest: Sorry, virgin madame. I’ve learned not to foolishly let anyone like you take over my favorite glider! It also has a few new tricks for show! (The glider sprays out chemicals on the bamboo trees, revealing mutated people with reptilian-like features that begin to claw through the bamboo) Martine: Don’t you realize that my Xerdan bamboo trees can be only destroyed if they’re pulled from the roots? Ernest: (smug) Now you’ve helped me of my learning! My scientific creations, dig up the roots! (The reptilian people obey and start digging up as Martine looks in shock) Martine: (thinking) Merde! They’re not dumb at all! At least there is an amount of time and feet left to make this right! (jumps off a bamboo tree and lights up several sticks) Hey Ernest, I hope you’ll enjoy Patate Chaude! (Martine launches the sticks, revealing to be flammable projectiles in the form of brown cylinders, at Ernest. Ernest dodges the sticks, but one of them goes for his leg, paralyzing it and making him wince in pain) Martine: My pine sticks have turned the muscles inside Ernest’s body into hard stone. Figuratively speaking. (Martine sees a swarm mutants going after her and grins) Martine: (draws her rapiers) The ones who challenges me won’t be taken alive, you monstrous atrocities. Mutated Reptile: (offended) Hey, not all of us are heartless mon- Martine: (slashes the mutant) Hi-yah! (attacks more mutants) Take this! And that! You will like some of these! I’m 10 times more experienced than you mere slashin drools! How you do you like that?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (As Martine defeats more mutants, Gabriel and Jasper are seen fighting Skylar and Emilio respectively. Skylar is seen blasting several purple energy along with Emilio shooting several crescents) Skylar and Emilio: You’ve made a mistake trying to mess with the SUICIDE Unit! (Gabriel and Jasper see each other as they continue running and are shocked. Having no time, they exchange enemies and fire at them before running away. Skylar blocks all of the rubies while Emilio destroys the arrows and resist their effects. With the two on the heroes’ trail, Gabriel texts Jasper on his phone. Jasper gets his phone and looks at Gabriel’s text) Gabriel’s Text: We should combine our attacks! Jasper’s Text: Bad idea. What if the others find out and use it against us? Gabriel’s Text: Sorry, I meant if some of the guys try to resist our attack, we can use it as a last resort. Jasper’s Text: Whether it is about killing or incapacitating them, I’m in! (Gabriel puts away his phone and shakes his head in reluctance, thinking something bad might happen) (Rook, Jones, and Grace are seen dealing with the incoming fire from ROZETTA’s soldiers. Warren and Louis confront them and use their powers at them, but Rook vacuums them with his breath and spits the fire and bullets out, forcing the two to dodge the attack) Warren: Surrender, Rook! You’re only making things harder for yourself! And don’t think about saving your friend our there! Louis: (burning his hands) You’re good as burnt! Or I could say, CRUSHED! Grace: (confused) Crushed? (See a shadow and looks up in shock) (A gigantic Louistron is seen above the three and stamps their foot at them, but Jones exploits the gunfire to turn the bullets against the Louis clones and with King Platinum, punches them away at ease) King Platinum: (punching the Louistron) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (The Louis clones are sent flying away to the soldiers as the trio continue their flight away from the enemies) Grace: Jones, I don’t think we could last much longer! I’m losing flight energy! Jones: No! We can’t lose now! We can still push forward! Grace: No... This is my limit. Unless if I reach another energy source, I’m sure to falter! Rook: If we falter, then we make a safety landing! (Grace is confused) Rook: You didn’t said that your punching power isn’t wasted. (Grace nods in agreement and dives down along with Jones and Rook before charging her fists) Grace: (punching the ground) DORARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!!!!! (The trio land safely and confront the enemies surrounding them) Rook: And then we fight! The Trio: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Warren: Surrender now, GPD! (Rook fires his weapons at the soldiers and clones, Grace absorbs a group of enemies’ energy and causes chaos by summoning a bunch of fiery stones at them, and Jones uses King Platinum to destroy the soldiers. Joe crushes the fiery stones and stops the debris, but Rook fires a bullet at the convicted Mayor’s neck, making him bleed out. However, Warren telekinetically pulls the bullet out and continues the blood flow while cauterizing the wound with a fiery stone) King Platinum: (pummeling every minion) ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! (The enemies dogpile the Stand and Jones, only for them to be blown away by King Platinum’s barrage of punches) King Platinum: (punching through the enemies) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! (As enemies start getting blown into bits, Grace and Rook fight both Louis and Joe, who combine their powers into a homing beam of death. Grace activates two gears and teleports away from the beam while Rook holds back more of the enemies Jones is shredding through) Grace: You are too slow compared to a Conduit, Ad Astran crap! Louis: ROZETTA would make you feel sorry for trying to persist! You are not going to stop her and we have your friends cornered! Warren: Even if you survive, you will never reach ROZETTA! Grace: ROZETTA, ROZETTA, ROZETTA! (Dodges the beam and confronts Warren) Can’t you think of a new thing? (White aura appears around Grace as she turns white, shocking both Warren and Louis) Louis: What?! She has two gears? Warren: The double gear... Impossible! No one can withstand the power of handling two gears! (using his power) We have to improvise! Grace: Unless it is a Conduit knocking on your door! (Grace shoots out a burst of light at Louis, shooting him off the platform. She then gets into a brief fistfight with Warren, only for him to collapse in pain) Warren: AAAHHHH!!! CRAMP! Why did I forget my dang muscle med today? (Grace grabs Warren by the shirt and throws him away. Seeing her friends fighting ROZETTA’s forces, she joins in. As a still wounded Amir looks at the scene, many of the team members continue their fight and plan to bring them all together. Most notably, Gloria tries to run away from Rosamund as she continues her destructive chase, destroying anyone standing in her way) Gloria: (thinking) Rosamund is way slower than me, but that doesn’t mean she may lose yet! She already went through these limits just to settle this score at me! She is not just ROZETTA’s ordinary goons, she is so focused on killing me that her motives may be personal! Rosamund: Hey Gloria, slowing down? (taunting) I have something for you! Gloria: (aiming her shield at Rosamund) As if you will kill me again! WHOOM!!! (The shield flies through Rosamund’s body, much to Gloria’s confusion) Gloria: Wait a minute! How could she go through it? That shield was supposed to cut her in half! Rosamund: You mean this thing?! (Rosamund appears behind Gloria holding the shield and with a sadistic grin. Gloria isn’t surprise and confronts Rosamund) Rosamund: Do whatever you want, Gloria, but I’m the faster one and always will be! (Rosamund quickly bashes Gloria multiple times with the shield and breaks her leg before she even has a chance of attacking her. At this time, Ramirez and Bateman appear as Rosamund charges a deadly blast of energy at Gloria’s abdomen, destroying it and killing Gloria. As Gloria collapses, Rosamund evilly laughs at her predicament and spits at her corpse) Rosamund: (satisfied) Now my revenge has been fulfilled... Having fun rotting in hell, n***er! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! (Suddenly, Gloria is behind her. A bit confused, Rosamund destroys the detective’s neck, exposing the spine and dropping her corpse. She laughs again, but another Gloria taps her by the shoulder. Now more confused, Rosamund obliterates Gloria, but faces another Gloria. Irritated, Rosamund destroys more Gloria one by one until she snaps) Rosamund: (irritated) Bastard, using clones on me to deceive my perception? (reveals several Rocket Cow cans) You need more than that! (Rosamund activates the cans and jumps out of the Gloria clones. Gloria is seen running by, impressed that the plan is working. As she recalls her shield back to her, Rosamund attempts to chase after Gloria while an explosion happens) (Rupert is seen going into a gunfight with Tim, who delivers several rockets targeting his bubbles and aims cutting laser beams at them) Tim: How do you like me now, old man? (creates a fan on his back) Your sh*tty bubbles can’t even block an invincible machine! Rupert: (jumps to the remaining bubbles) Oh, would a machine like it if it were to be filled with bubble substance? Tim: Don’t think about getting away! (creates futuristic rifle barrels) I will have that peaceful life just like that ROZETTA chick promised me! (Tim blows Rupert away and fires bullets at him, but the bubble substance recentlt popped by Tim goes into the fan and affects his circuitry, backfiring his nanomachines and making him malfunction) Tim: AAAHHHHH!!! (robotic voice) 404 ERROR NOT FOUND. IMMEDIATE RETREAT! (normal voice) Wait, no! (Tim’s back explodes and he crashes into the ground. Circuitry starts to form on his back as he start breathing in pain) COOLDOWN INITIATED. Rupert: (standing on one small bubble) Didn’t know a man of my age can stand on a light film of weightless matter. (jumping off bubble and reading a map) And now where’s that spot? I could recall the time when we don’t need to use maps, but see them everywhere we go in London. It gets very rainy when we follow it in the summer. Ah, sweet good London... (Julia is seen erasing space and “teleporting” while Rita tries to fly away from her. Julia catches up with the soldier and attacks her multiple times with her blade) Julia: GRRRROOOOAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!! Rita: Keep it up, Julia! Don’t waste your time trying to beat a superhero! Julia: And see me as weak? You’re bluffing! I will erase your armor into nothingness! (Julia performs another swipe at Rita, but she dodges it and kicks Julia as she “teleports”. Seeing several shadows in the trees, Julia disappears. Rita, now confused of the Ad Astran’s disappearance, searches for her through the trees until she sees some purple stuff. The purple stuff turns out to be a part of Grimsborough University now turned purple. Multiple people are seen pale and walking about seemingly dead while moaning) Rita: Great. Did the Protozane took them over again? (speed-dialing) Let’s see how S.A.R.A. would deal with this. Julia: (far away) Actually, you won’t need your useless communicating gadget anymore. You have fell victim to my world, a world where you will become them! Thanks to the Emotion Gear, I can drain every living thing of psychological life and put it under my hands! Think you can bypass these sweethearts without any harm to them? Rita: You’re going back to prison, Julia. I have no time for your cowardly tactics! Julia: (far away) You’ll see! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (As Rita walks by the emotionless zombies, some of them try scratching the armor, only to be pushed away by Rita. She scans the zombies for a brief moment) Rita: They are harmless, but they only become dangerous when it comes to erasing space and attacking you. Julia subconsciously ordered them to attack any living humans, but they think I’m a machine, so I’m good for now... (As Rita traverses the purple area to find Julia, Cathy is seen standing on overlapping ropes connected to several trees looking at Brock chasing Alex outside of the forest through her binoculars. With a rifle on her right hand, Cathy aims for the truck steadily while Polly swings through the forests with her whips. Turning her rifle several times, Cathy cocks it and fires a bullet to the truck’s hull, only for it to send the bullet back in a different direction and nearly catch Polly’s head. Polly swings to another tree and sees several colored panels that lead to Cathy despite the seemingly misleading path) Cathy: Just in time, O’Brien, despite the complications of this test... Polly: (irate) Don’t act so high and mighty, Catherine! I know who you are and who your family is! I would kill them in a blink of an eye if I need to! Cathy: See? That’s immature and stupid for you. (to herself) And that’s why I made that test up. You never really learn how to change and just follow the enthraller’s orders. (looks at her phone) So much for those two years or less of education you’ve been saving. Polly: I’m not stupid, d*ckhead. We Ad... I mean... I’m way more better than all of the Ad Astrans. Look what happened to all of the other people who recklessly risked their lives defeating themselves. Cathy: And now you will be taking your own test: fighting me. If you want to prove your strength, then you will have to fight me in my team’s stead. Polly: Really? My speed against your brain? Why not bother using it to run away... Oh wait, I can still slice you in half! (swings her whips) Cathy: Fair enough. My team has been spending so much trouble trying to regain their resolve. I may be not who you look like, and I’m glad I was never going to be you! (grins) I bet you can’t beat an invisible woman! (As Cathy talks, Amir is seen levitating down from the hospital to meet up with Jones, Rook, and Grace while Ramirez is seen swinging by several frozen ice in the air getting away from Bateman. Rita is also seen flying through the University finding Julia Brine. When Cathy finishes, she disappears) (Polly is unamused and glares, having enough of Cathy’s tricks. She charges up her armor and goes throughout the forest on a hunt for her opponent) Polly O’Brien/The Rebellion; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B Somewhere... (Someone is seen walking on the dirt ground carrying a dead Denise, whose corpse is constantly drained out of blood and quickly turning back to her healthy state. ROZETTA reads the coordinates she inscribed on her hands. Confident of her plans, a newly-healed ROZETTA goes to the location, leaving behind floating items, dead people, and suddenly aged and expired trees. ROZETTA then stops time several times to reach her destined location: a space station with a S.A.R.A. logo on it and other buildings near it alongside various tourists and guards. As she goes through the complaining tourists and guards, ROZETTA’s eye shines a shade of blue before a shift in gravity occurs, making them suddenly fall down from the ground they’re standing down. One of ROZETTA’s victims gets his head impaled on a severed fence part, killing him) Back to the battle... (As Jones, Rook, Grace, and a barely conscious Amir are seen traversing the way through Old Town to help the team, Alex is seen flying away from Brock, who begins to gain speed on the former Tech Expert and activate spinning blades on the front. Noticing this, Alex draws his energy sword and blocks the attack. However, Brock fires more bullets at Alex, but he flies away and quickly leaves out burning cooking oil at the truck, damaging the truck’s front. Ramirez is seen shooting webs and throwing several hard objects at Bateman, who is chasing the hero and skiing through the ice like a maniac) Ramirez: (swinging around) Woah, so you have a great Winter Wonderland coming from your inside air conditioner? How do you even pee in this thing? (Bateman rapidly breathes in anger and stomps the ground, creating icicles high enough to reach Ramirez, who quickly slows them down with his webs. Bateman starts making more icicles and spikes to hit Ramirez, but he quickly dodges many of them) Ramirez: Wow, you’re really sure you can do this on my level? Don’t wanna go overtire yourself! (Bateman destroys many of the protrusions standing in his way and creates a path for him to catch Ramirez. Bateman, now having Ramirez in his range, shoots ice out of his hands. Ramirez quick uses his frying pan to block the ice and fights Bateman with it. Unfortunately, Ramirez is put to a halt when his foot gets stuck in the ice) Ramirez: (dismayed) Dang it. Bateman: (punching and freezing Ramirez) GRRRAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! (Bateman drills a frozen Ramirez in the stomach before sending him flying. As Ramirez falls to the ground, Bateman regains his cool and turns away, elated that Ramirez is now dead) SHATTER! (Ramirez is now seen breathing in shock with the ice around him. He looks at Bateman, who is now laughing over Ramirez’s false demise) Ramirez: (breathing) Gosh. He would have picked a vital one if I weren’t so careful. I better call Jones and Rook... (As Rosamund is seen continuing her fight with Gloria, Gabriel is seen firing arrows at Skylar, who is summoning a line of shooting planes that immediately dive down to Gabriel. Gabriel disappears, having the biplanes crash and explode upon impact) Skylar: You can’t escape me now, Gabriel! Your traitorous act has doomed us all! (Skylar summons a rock that slams several times while it levitates around. On each slam, Gabriel takes one or two steps to the nearest statue, with each step showing a transparent figure of himself. After some time, Gabriel skips on each slam to the designated spot before seeing a stack of crates being slashed into multiple pieces, revealing Polly. Fortunately, Gabriel is still invisible and makes a run for it, even quickly slicing her thigh with a knife. Polly’s thigh quickly bleeds and she screams) Polly: GRRRR!!! You will pay for this, Cathy! You better show yourself now, (emitting steam) OR ELSE! (pointing) YOU! Skylar: (with several floating bladed lens and holding several nails on her fist) O’Brien? What are you doing here? Polly: What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to get after your nemesis or whatever? Skylar: I AM looking for my nemesis! What happened to that pink-haired girl? Polly: Well, maybe you’re helping her! It’s one of your damn blades that nearly ripped off my leg! You might be working for that piece of s**t! Skylar: What? How would I do that? We’re both loyal to ROZETTA! It doesn’t mean that I’m a scapegoat! Polly: Scapegoat my ass! Our enemies are gone, and it is your fault! Skylar: Oh yeah? You’ll be sure that this will your regret! (Skylar starts firing her lens while Polly uses four of her weapons against her fellow member. Jasper is seen flying away from Emilio, who is swinging his blades at him) Jasper: Scarlet Warp! (teleports to a cloud of dust) Bet he can’t see me... Emilio: So he hid, huh? That’s nothing more than just a hide and seek challenge! (Summons drones) I can just use my drones to find this wizard scum! Jasper: I’m using my red shield to hide in the trouble. No one would find me here! (Emilio’s drones starts moving through the dust) Emilio: So he hide in this stupid dust cloud the girls are making up? And I presume there’s a shield nearby that he made up? Well that’s would be no problem if he’s all tangled up! (The drones dash into the shield before breaking apart, puzzling Emilio) PTOOOOOONNN!! (Jasper’s rubies are headed towards Emilio, hitting him a dozen times until he quickly destroys them with his arm blades. As Polly and Skylar stop fighting, Gabriel and Cathy meet up with each other) Cathy: What just happened? Gabriel: Jasper’s holding off most of the SUICIDE members. We’ll tell him to get to the spot while he’s at it. (Jasper starts levitating and stands on a very thin thread. Many other threads are revealed as Emilio’s drones are continuously destroyed by the rubies via touching the threads. Emilio glances at Jasper before focusing on the threads) Jasper: Make one wrong move and they will burst. It will be up to you to decide your punishment. Polly: A test huh? So that means you are too involved with Cathy! You may have the high ground, but at least I can shoot you down! (Polly fires her shoulders at Jasper, but she cuts several threads that releases rubies everywhere, blocking her view) Polly: Damn! These rope things are everywhere! Those rubies must be very sharp enough to go through my armor. Fine, if that’s the case, then I will jump over these rubies to rip you to shreds! (Polly activates shields on her armor and jumps to the rubies while cutting more strings to release the rubies. Skylar, not wanting to get herself hurt, carefully walks through the open paths made by the Rebellion. Emilio follows suit, albeit having one of his drones quickly shooting the threads to create a path, having the rubies destroy them) Emilio: (getting slightly damaged) Sh*t! That lover boy got us good this time! Skylar: You seem to have a problem getting through this mess. I thought the drones are doing the work for you. Emilio: They are, but with a cost... These drones are a part of my mechanism, which means I can still get hurt .02% if they get destroyed. These things ROZETTA gave me are cool, I have to be careful. Skylar: (agitated) Well, careful is now out of the question! Emilio: What? (Several rubies confront the two, but Skylar creates two purple shields to deflect them while Emilio quickly slashes them several times with his crescent projectiles) Emilio: You know what? Screw this! We’re burning everything back to square 1! (Emilio has many drones spew out cutting fire at the strings and electrocuting the rubies against them. Emilio then quickly dashes away from the yard and effortlessly dodges every ruby coming towards him. Skylar forms a ball around her and spins around to dig a hole and gets out of the Noble Hex Barrier) Skylar: What about Ms. O’Brien? Emilio: Never mind her! Let’s follow the two! (Emilio and Skylar run out of the scene to get away from the rubies. Polly is now nearing Jasper as he begins another attack) Jasper: Geez, did your mother told you not to talk to strangers? (Jasper fires a hex bolt, but Polly blocks it with her swords, only for them to be “locked”. Polly doesn’t care and tries to stab Jasper anyways, only for them to have no effect) Jasper: You would’ve obviously guessed that the locking spell from my hex bolts can prevent you from attacking anyone else with these toys! Polly: Dorthy’s swords are cliche like the usual. (holsters swords) I have better! (Polly swings her whips at Jasper while he starts throwing red energy at her. Jasper then controls the direction of his rubies to attack Polly from behind, but she counteracts this by flipping over them and shielding her back, sending the rubies to the barrier. As a swarm of rubies arrive, the Rebellion uses her weaponry and Speed Gear to outspeed Jasper. After a few powerful hits to his head, Jasper manages to miraculously transfer his wounds to a tree, destroying it, but not before being tangled by Polly’s whips to face the wrath of his own special ability) Polly: How do you like your own medicine now? Jasper: (eyes glowing scarlet) Emotion Gear! (Jasper tries to access Polly’s mind, but with no effect) Polly: (smug) You really think your magic can break through my helmet? Jasper: Nope, except for that crack you have on your helmet. (Polly is confused for a moment, only to realize that Jasper’s subconscious is entering through the crack) Polly: No... No... No! (panicking) What the hell are you doing? (slowly turning around) What is this? You’ve gotta be kidding me! Why am I turning around? No! No! No! You d*ckhead, turn me back! Jasper: You should have thought of that sooner before attacking me and acting like a crony to ROZETTA. (grabs Polly’s whip and ties her with it) Now, you will be punished as a part of cheating this test! Polly: The test? I knew you... would work with this bitch! (desperate) You... you... wouldn’t do this to a young woman, are you? (Jasper gives no response as the rubies get closer to Polly) Polly: (about to lose it) No no no no no!!! They are getting closer to me! What the hell am I supposed to do?!?! (Polly, in a act of desperation, breaks free from the whips and immediately dashes to Jasper about to throw her whip at him) Polly: (malicious smirk) How’s that for a slave, Jasper? I WIN!!! (Mere inches before whip can slice off Jasper’s neck, a red thread takes the blow, releasing several rubies at Polly, hitting her several times and sending her flying to the barrier) Jasper: The Noble Hex Barrier can expand up to a hundred yards, making your escape impossible! Since you’ve fell into my trap, riddle me this, what is bloody and cut? (Polly continuously get barrage by several Ruby Bursts as she hits more barrier threads) Polly: (exasperated) AAAHHHHH!!! IMPOSSIBLE, I THOUGHT WAS THE FASTEST OF ALL OF THEM!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!! Jasper: (appears near Polly, slowing her down) Oh yes you will, but the one thing you forgot is the answer! (charging up his Ruby Burst) I will give you a hint: they’re value. Polly: Ru... Ru... Ruby... (sweating) No, don’t tell me...! Jasper: RUBY BURST! (Jasper fires multiple rubies at Polly, ripping her apart and fracturing several bones in her body. The force of the rubies are enough to send her flying to the air screaming) Jasper: And to find these guys who ran away. Noble Hex Barrier, off! (The barrier disappears and Jasper flies off) (As Rita flies over many of the mind controlled people, she spots a healthy woman riding a horse and holding a large purple scythe. The woman turns out to be Julia and aims her scythe at Rita) Julia: I have absorbed enough emotions to destroy your armor, Rita! Do you have what it takes? Rita: (aiming weapons at Julia) If you wanna erase me, then go eat these hot spicy missiles for yours truly! (Rita fires a dozen missiles at Julia before flying off. Julia erases the missiles with her scythe and makes chase. The horse slowly gains speed until it becomes as fast as Rita’s armor) Rita: How did she...?! No, how did the horse ran so fast? These guys can only run at a maximum of 55 miles per hour! Mine’s about 857, which I’m definitely now kidding! Julia: 857? Didn’t you realize what was I doing? Mr. Mays’ horse may be not faster than you, but I evened up the odds in the Protozane zone! Thanks to my scythe empowered by your precious “friends”, Both I and any erased object exists far from the space-time continuum, where laws of physics do not exist! Rita: So you wanna go, huh? You still suck with your poison powers and sleepy motions, half-assed asexual germaphobe! (Julia glares at Rita and sends out a large swipe before “teleporting” to her. She then reaches her leg to erase it, but it’s too late when Rita activates the boosters and dashes off, partially burning Fornax’s face. Julia wipes the fire off and she goes after her again by performing large swipes) Approximately 23 yards away from the designated spot... (Rupert is seen getting chased down by a flying Tim, who is firing homing missiles at the British man. Rupert thinks quick by throwing hot tea in the air before setting it on fire. Tim easily dodges the attack) Tim: Is that a joke, you speedy rat? Rupert: Have you ever heard of thermal detection? (The missiles fly away from Rupert and go after the fiery tea) Tim: (unamused) So I now have heat seeking missiles? Great. (Tim reverts his launcher arms back to normal and fires his fist at Rupert. Rupert tries to flip over the fist, but it immediately switches directions and quickly punches Rupert in the back with brute force. Tim then arrives to get his fist back) Tim: Like hell would I’d be falling for the oldest trick in the book! My fist can never be stopped! It will always chase after my target until the very end! You are done for, Rupert! Your weapons and tricks won’t save you this time! Rupert: (weakly) True... but did you forget superpowers? (Tim raises his eyebrow in confusion of what Rupert said. Suddenly, the force of the fist comes back at Tim, knocking him down and sending Rupert up to the air) Rupert: You see, I was splashed with the superhuman serum, giving me the powers to absorb and reflect the same damage you gave me. (landing on a bubble) Let me remind you that you’re only hurting yourself. If you want to keep fighting, go ahead, I’m not stopping you! (Rupert floats away as he speaks. Tim growls in anger for his failure) Tim: How dare he mock me like that? I’m damn stronger and more invincible than that expired fruit! (eyes glow red) You think this is all a game, do ya?! You may be lucky, but you wouldn’t have it no more! (Tim starts walking and see the chaos going on, which includes Gloria fighting Rosamund while running, Bateman creating ice statues while skiing, and Alex continuing to fight Brock’s truck. Tim does a annoyed grunt and continues walking, only to have a headache and kneel down. His head begins to emit electricity as he begins feeling pain) Tim: (thinking) These memories... these damn memories... Juniper! What’s she doing here? (Red memories from Tim’s mind appear, such as his first time in the force, him spending time with his daughter and wife, a car for his wife, and a birthday party for him. Eventually, one memory shows Tim blowing up his own sister with a bomb, killing her instantly and splashing blood on the people in front of the audience. Seeing her death, Tim tilts his head back in confidence and liberation) Tim: (thinking) This was my first time I did someone in... And all of this would have been for naught! (Another red memory shows Tim eating pills containing nanomachines in prison. Many months later, Tim meets ROZETTA, who offers him a chance) Tim: (angry) ROZETTA gave me the one thing I wanted. I can’t move on, but the peaceful life is all what I want. Everybody thinks I’m nothing but scum, a dirty cop who should have never gone to clown school... Asses, don’t they even realize my professionalism? Tim: (clenching his teeth) She got what she deserved, but I keep hearing it everyday... THIS DAMN NIGHTMARE MUST END ONCE AND FOR ALL! (turning his legs into tank treads and his chest into a machine gun) Fine, if it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you will have! (Tim takes off to follow Rupert. Cathy and Gabriel are seen on a motorbike with a sidecar, with the former taking control and the latter sightseeing) Gabriel: No enemies around here. We may have enough time to get to that designated checkpoint until these guys arrive. (A metal truck suddenly jumps over the duo and lands while leaving a circle of explosives. Cathy is unfazed and throws a electromagnetic scrambling device at the explosives, but it doesn’t have any effect) Cathy: What? There’s no way that it could happen! The device can always disable any electronic no matter what size or effectiveness. Gabriel: Maybe these bombs are plastic or other type of material designed to explode. This may be a bit irrelevant, but could Brock be controlling these bombs? Cathy: (scanning the bombs) Likely. I couldn’t find out what these bombs are made of. Even if I touch them, they may not be even metal. Let’s get outta here and catch Brock and his To Kingdom Come! Brock: (hijacking Cathy and Gabriel’s phones) Think twice, geniuses! You’re now inside To Kingdom Come’s detecting bomb field! Go over one and you will die, go under one and you will die, and try to pass through them, I dare you to try! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Cathy: Intelligence Gear, stop time! (Time stops. Seeing the bombs, Cathy touches one, making it explode. Fortunately, the explosion stopped before it can reach more of the bombs. Seeing this as her chance, Cathy throws the motorbike with Gabriel on it away from the circle and jumps to it by creating spring shoes. With a few seconds remaining, Cathy creates a road for the motorbike to cross through) (Time resumes with Cathy and Gabriel driving through a mid-air road being created to chase after Brock while the bombs explode) Gabriel: (confused) Huh? What just happened? Cathy: Time stopping powers. I did that so we can chase Brock. Gabriel: Stopping time? But I thought it was only ROZETTA who can do that! Cathy: She can, but when Jones told me about the time stopping powers he has, it came to me that it may be possibly from my virtual reality powers. (Gabriel is a bit confused) Cathy: Related by blood. My grandpa’s a Stand, so he and I share our powers. Gabriel: I disagree with this one, Cathy. If ROZETTA’s ability is to stop time along with Jones, she could be related to either your family or Jones’. Cathy: Whatever what bizarre abilities we have, Jones’ is an enigma to all. Not even ROZETTA is even aware of what powers he bestows. (Gabriel shrugs as the motorbike continues forward. Jones, Rook, Amir, and Grace are seen walking through the street. Amir sees some objects floating behind him and becomes disturbed) Rook: Anything funny, Amir? Amir: (nervous) Nah, I’m just imagining things... (The four continue walking as Jones begins to remember something from his past) Jones: (thinking) I wonder about my similar powers to ROZETTA’s, but I can’t help it but to remember how Zoe and I went on our first date... Long before the meteorite’s impact... (At night, Jones and Zoe are seen watching the dark starry sky on their car happily) Zoe: You know, Inspector Jones, all of this has been great! I couldn’t imagine how you could be such a gentleman! Jones: Thanks, Miss- I mean, Zoe. You know, I used to work at a restaurant at Maple Heights. Zoe: Really? You mean those rich snobs who try to spite you? Jones: Come on, not all rich people are bad. You see any celebrities who like snobs? Zoe: Well, I did used to work out with a Frankie Bell. He’d struggled with disownment three weeks ago. Jones: (drinking beer) Yeah? Tell me about how dad gave me a pack of beers on my birthday. Said he wanted me to be a man. (hands Zoe a beer) Want one? Zoe: Sure. (opens the beer and drinks it) I sure do love new Grimsborough. Isn’t it nice to see that there are no conspiracies or crimes happening ‘round here? Jones: Please, if there were a conspiracy like some evil genius ruling over the world, maybe I can turn the tables on them! (A meteorite comes flying down and crashes into the center of Misty Grove, much to Jones and Zoe’s shock and horror) CRASH!!!! (An orange light appears and flashes everything all over Grimsborough. Jones, who now has purple transparent arms protecting him, and Zoe shield their eyes from the explosion while a gust of wind blows scraps of paper away. The blinding light also shows an seemingly inhuman skeleton and body structure of Zoe) Present Day (Jones becomes a bit shocked of having this vision. He also sees a small amount of rocks floating a bit before falling back down) (Julia is now seen chasing a flying Rita as she tries to escape the Ad Astran’s wrath. As Julia continues her furious chase outside the space-time continuum, she sees a conveniently placed tunnel that leads to somewhere. Smirking as she sees an armorless Rita run inside the tunnel, Julia goes to the top of the tunnel and erases parts of the ground, revealing a large bunker with bars on top. Julia begins taking out the top of the bunker before erasing the space of the bunker to capture Rita. Soon as Rita comes out of the bunker, Julia swings her scythe at the soldier’s head, splitting it into two along with the entire body) Julia: (victorious) HAH! TAKE THAT, MONGREL BOLT! (The Iron Woman armor comes flying by, making Julia stare at it for a bit) Julia: Hmph, that must be the armor Rita is wearing right before she is now dead! Whatever, I’ve got a bone to pick with Bateman! (As Julia is about to leave, Rita’s armor suddenly comes flying back pushing Julia with full force) Julia: AAUUGGHHH!!! HOW AM I FLYING SO FAST!?! RITA, YOU BIZARRE SH*T! I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!! Rita: Is that so, Brine? You should’ve thought about it before Protozaning the entire city with your dumb plan! Think you got luck on your side? Partly! Now let’s go for the back for a good look at yourself! (Rita turns Julia around and sees her pissed off. Julia tries to kill Rita, but the force of the push makes her unable to move her whole body, much to her anger) Rita: Struggling with that thing? Don’t worry, I’m heading to your destination right now! The Rita you killed was actually me, but I had a backup plan in case I turn into a pile of dog sh*t before I even get a chance to live ripe! Now show me those hands so I can make this excitement quicker! (As all of the SUICIDE Unit members near the designated spot (which is covered in black dirt), Bateman finds Rupert with a bunch of bubbles near him) Bateman: (smirking) Finally, another man to kill! Sorry Cooper, (creates ice blades) I’ll be doing the cutting around here! (Bateman quickly skis to Rupert while Alex distracts Brock by attacking the glass window with his sonic staff) Brock: You can’t stop being a pest, can you? (Alex dodges more of the reflected sonic blasts and goes to the side to kick the door) Brock: That’s it! (holding To Kingdom Come) This ends now! To Kingdom Come!!! (Brock fires an electric bolt from TKC, shocking Alex and sending him away from the truck. Unfortunately, Brock turns his head to see all of his acquaintances near the designated spot going after Rupert. Realizing the trick, Brock tries to pull the lever to reverse, but it’s too late...) Brock: Oh, sh*t... (Rupert escapes the collusion by going down a hole, letting a destructive brawl ensue. Rita sends Julia flying to the members before flying away. With the plan now beginning, almost every SUICIDE Unit member is accidentally hit by their own allies’ powers and is immediately caught in the crossfire. Seeing the crossfire happening, Cathy and Gabriel jump off the motorbike and prepare themselves for battle) Cathy: No, Gabriel... I got this. (Cathy jumps into the crossfire and dodges what the members are throwing at themselves before revealing a big hammer and electrically paralyzing the team with her powers. One by one, Cathy bludgeons the members with her hammer, sending out pieces of their soul everywhere. She then turns her attention to Bateman and summons her holographic double) Cathy: I broke all of you into literally one million pieces, and guess what? (creates a sword) It’s not gonna be painless. (The pieces of the enemy’s souls come back to them, damaging them to the point where they turn white and pale. However, Bateman is able to last long enough thanks to his ice armor) Holo-Cathy: (creates a sword) I love this super move, OG. Cathy: (points sword at Bateman) Oh, we’re not done yet! Though I understand how these guys went through, they’re still finished! (Before Bateman can unleash his ice powers one more time, the Cathys begin slashing him with their swords until they perform an X-strike, destroying the ice armor and defeating Bateman, who now has a X-slash on his torso) Bateman: (weakened and bitterly) F**k my life... (Bateman collapses and leaves millions of dollar coins behind along with “5,000,000,000 POINTS”. Gabriel comes by and picks up the coin. He taps it a bit and turns it around) Gabriel: Real coins... Are you these things are real? (Holo-Cathy disappears and Martine arrives) Martine: Oí. (flips the coins and stabs them with her rapier) They must be stored by Bateman when he’s wearing the ice armor. Like a scuba diver on his daily search for gold. (Gloria, Rupert, Rita, Ramirez, Alex, and Jasper arrive, glad that everything’s done with) Gloria: We did it, team! Now with this over with, all we need to do is to find Rook, Jones, and the two currently in the hospital! Rupert: What could possibly go wrong on May 23rd? Gabriel: Well, the bad news is that our vehicles are nowhere to be found in this wreckage. Alex: But we can make a big one, right? (Cathy nods and starts creating something) On their way to the hospital... (Cathy is seen driving a large van with the rest of the team besides the ones in the hospital. Some of the team members are seen causing trouble to each other as Droney flies around the van searching) (ROZETTA’s hand is seen on a metal surface as some objects fall down) ROZETTA: Gravity... Every beginning, originated from gravity! (ROZETTA is now seen on the Moon reaching out for Earth) ROZETTA: Even the Earth began with gravity! (Cathy’s van begins to slow down, much to Cathy and Alex’s confusion. The moon ROZETTA is on turns out to be a screen inside what seems to be a space station) ROZETTA: Because of gravity, this Earth continues to revolve. On this Earth... Where am I headed?! What is going to happen next...?! (ROZETTA reveals herself and summons her Stand, both different than before) ROZETTA: (eyes shining) Within my body and my spirit, gravity exists...! And it must also exist, at the end of it all...! Rupert: Cathy, what happened? Why did you stop? Cathy: I... I... I don’t know. The car is slowing down, and I’m trying the best that I can! (Alex peeks out of the window to see Droney tilting around) Alex: And Droney’s acting up! What is he doing? Rita: (hitting the seat) Damn it all! What’s up with you Cathy? We’re almost near to the hospital, so why do we have to stop after all what we’ve been through?! Cathy: We shouldn’t give up, Rita. (upgrades the van) You know, I still have my Intelligence Gear active, so it may take a while for the upgrades to finish. (When the van upgrades into something suitable for the current situation, a trash can suddenly slides down the ground and falls) Ramirez: Huh? What was that? Gabriel: It couldn’t be. The trash can was there the entire time. What strange powers could that be? (To cause more confusion and shock, a car next to the team disappears and a bunch of litter comes falling down. To make matters worse, cars are seen flying down to the team along with a crowd of people and miscellaneous items) Cathy: WHAT THE HELL?!?! (The amount of people and cars on the team’s way causes damage to the van) Jasper: (bewildered) HOW CAN THERE BE SO MUCH PEOPLE AND CARS HEADING TOWARDS US! WE’RE ALMOST TO THE HOSPITAL! Gloria: This change must be a shift in gravity! Now that we’re facing everything “falling” down, we will fall down too if we don’t escape in time! What are we gonna do?! Martine: If ROZETTA is planning all of this to happen, then that means we’re not done yet! All of these people falling down are going to die anyway, so we need to keep moving! Cathy: Martine, I can’t risk something like this! What if we were to be filed with these crimes? Martine: Nevermind that, Catherine. No one’s on sight, so let’s get moving! (Cathy, now with no other choice, instantly floors it to go after ROZETTA) To be continued... Category:Blog posts